Theon Greyjoy
Theon Greyjoy is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by Alfie Allen and debuts in the first episode of the series. Theon is the son and heir of Lord Balon Greyjoy, the ruler of the Iron Islands. Some years ago, the Iron Islands rose in rebellion against the Iron Throne and were crushed in a war led by King Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark. The ironborn surrendered and Balon was allowed to remain overlord of the isles in return for his only surviving son Theon being given as a hostage and ward to Eddard Stark. Despite his status as a hostage, Theon has nevertheless been treated well by the Starks. Season 1 Winter is Coming passing the greatsword Ice to Lord Eddard Stark.]] Theon Greyjoy is present at the execution of Will, a deserter from the Wall, and hands Eddard his sword prior to the execution.On the way back to the castle the party find a stag dead in the road, partially dismembered. Looking for what killed it, they find a dead female direwolf, killed by a stag antler to the throat. The female died after giving birth, and five pups huddle by the corpse for warmth. Theon agree on killing the pups, but Jon Snow convinces his father that this is an omen as there are five pups and five Stark children, Eddard consents. Just as the party leaves, Jon finds a sixth pup, an albino, the runt of the litter. Theon ruefully points out that this one belongs to Jon. The Kingsroad Theon is summoned by Catelyn, along with Robb, Luwin and Ser Rodrik Cassel and she informs them that she suspects that the Lannisters tried to kill Bran and that maybe he saw something in the tower. Robb and Theon are all for making war, but Luwin schools them to caution. Catelyn decides that Ned must know the truth and resolves to travel south to King's Landing and meet him there. Ser Rodrik will go as escort, whilst Robb will take charge of the castle in her absence. A Golden Crown Theon urges Robb to start a war with the Lannisters as revenge for the death of Jory and the capture of Lord Stark. Robb, annoyed, reminds Theon that he is not of House Stark. After Bran wanders off and is being held hostage by Stiv , Theon appears and fells the man with an arrow before advancing on Osha . Robb reprimands Theon, saying that he could have killed Bran by accident. The Pointy End Theon is with Robb when he reads the message from Sansa, declaring Eddard Stark under arrested for treason. He smiles as Robb orders Maester Luwin to call the banners. He asks Robb if he’s afraid, when Robb replies affirmative he says, “Good, it means you’re not stupid”. Baelor Theon is with Robb and his war party as they prepare to cross the River Trident . He is shooting down all the ravens that leave the Twins. It is assumed he is with Robb as the army returns from battle with Jaime Lannister captive. Fire and Blood Theon is among those who swear fealty to the King in the North , drawing his sword and proclaiming “My sword is yours in victory and defeat, from this day to my last day”. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Theon was a young boy when the rebellion was crushed and his two brothers were killed. He has been raised at Winterfell for the nine years since and has become close friends with Robb Stark. He is cordial to the rest of the family, but more distant. Theon is known for his arrogance, as he is the heir to House Greyjoy, one of the Great Houses of Westeros, despite not having seen home in a long time. See also * Theon Greyjoy at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Greyjoy Category:House Stark Category:Ironborn